This invention relates to battery-powered quartz crystal timepieces. Most quartz crystal timepieces now being offered for sale are provided with no indication as to the status of the battery and the user is instructed to automatically change the battery after a predetermined period of use, at which time the battery capacity is presumed to be exhausted. In practice, the designated day is frequently forgotten and change of the battery of quartz crystal timepieces usually occurs after the timepiece has stopped due to the running down of the battery.
One quartz crystal timepiece of limited distribution is provided with a second battery which drives a battery status indication, an arrangement that is both expensive and bulky.
The foregoing deficiencies in the prior art battery-powered quartz crystal timepieces, and in particular, quartz crystal wristwatches, are avoided by the arrangement in accordance with the invention.